


Naughty Christmas

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Series: Countdown to Christmas 2017 [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bottom Cheryl, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Sex, top veronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:17:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: On Christmas Veronica realises Cheryl has been a naughty girl and the best way to punish her is to dominate over her





	Naughty Christmas

Veronica saw that Cheryl is late again even though it's Christmas. Cheryl showed up panting, "I'm sorry I'm late." Veronica crossed her arms, "Somebody has been a naughty, bed drop pants and panties." Cheryl laughed, "I am not wearing any so, ok." Veronica said, "Ass facing me." Veronica went to sit down and slapped Cheryl's ass. cheryl said, "That feels good." Veronica slapped Cheryl's ass again, "Well this is your present enjoy bitch." Veronica slapped Cheryl's ass even harder.

Veronica licked Cheryl's ass, "Ok did you just...." Veronica said, "Well no talky while I punish you." Veronica grabbed the buttons of Cheryl's coat and took it off and threw it across the room." Veronica pinned Cheryl to her bed and kissed her. Cheryl started moaning when Veronica's fingers were in her pussy. Then Cheryl's pants were off as well as high heels. Veronica put her tongue in Cheryl's cilt. Cheryl was sweating when Veronica said, "Shirt bra off NOW." Cheryl took off her shirt threw it across the floor and unclipped her bra and threw it to the dresser.

Veronica stood up undid her robe and took it off. "Pussy on my mouth now while you like mine." Cheryl said, "Ok but...." Cheryl grabbed her nipples and squeezed them then went to lick Veronica's pussy." Once they were done. They layed down and fell asleep naked.


End file.
